


Alternative detention (or how Hermione finally gets some)

by Nungri (consumedly)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Community: hp_crossgenfest, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dom/sub, F/M, Humiliation, Mudblood, Name-Calling, Object Insertion, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumedly/pseuds/Nungri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many things Hermione needs, submitting barely scratches the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative detention (or how Hermione finally gets some)

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to be nasty, but it was for some reason so difficult this time around. I hope I did the prompt some justice. Please do not use tubes that way, I can't stress this enough! Don't hurt yourself or others! This is pure fiction!!
> 
> Also isn't this the best fest ever! I want to thank our awesome mod for the all the work and much needed help, thank you!

She is wearing her school robes, the new school robes she got three days ago at Madam Malkin's. They are pressed, dust free, and a lot stiffer than her last ones.

Her shoes are nice. Her hair is nice. She can do this.

She just has to knock on the door and –

Hermione wipes her palms on her robe and fixes her shirt for the last time.

She takes a breath and knocks on the door.

"Enter."

***

She cannot find anyone, and boy has she tried.

There is no one. Okay, there might be someone somewhere, but there is no one in the highlands of Scotland who can make her feel the same way.

She has tried to ask Ron, but she chickened out at the last minute. There are many things he would do, and yet, after last year, he will never hurt her, not ever.

He is reliable that way, he only breaks your heart that one time.

Fred, well Fred is someone she does ask, and then spends the most uncomfortable 10 minutes trying to look down and to follow directions until he quits.

He just leaves her hanging there, and quite literally if she may add. It is good she is a witch and can lower the rope on her own.

There isn't anyone she can find, anyone whom she can trust and –

And he is here. He is inhabiting the same space, and breathing the same air, and she knows how good he can make her feel. Or how awful, if you want to get technical about it.

So, she decides to pick up where she left off, and to hopefully get an orgasm or ten on her way out of Hogwarts.

It isn't like she gets the first detention, no, correction, _The Fust Detention_ , knowingly or willingly. She is in the wrong place, at the wrong time, and that's that.

She loses 20 Points and ends up over his knee for a nice vigorous spanking that lets her breeze through her Transfiguration exam with flying colours.

The points are a sore spot for a while, but it isn't like she can do anything about it. And Gryffindor is third this year. Without evil wizards to defeat, her house loses more points than it can gain, so it _truly_ is not a big deal.

It isn't! George has even made a themed party for the occasion. She has a crown for it.

The confusion and the mess in her panties are another issue entirely.

The second and third detentions are rather a surprise, and an annoyance to boot. It seems that he likes to give her detention, just as much she likes to pretend it doesn't make her sopping wet.

Of course, having the talk with her mother the previous year, she knows there are many things about sex she doesn't know.

_The most important thing, Hermione, is to have fun, responsible fun, and to not get hurt. Although there are people who like physical pain…._

There, her mother turned bright red and tried to summarize everything she knew of fetishes and BDSM. _Safe, sane and consensual._

Then they skipped to being gay and not having or not wanting to have sex. There is a lot of information out there, and her mother did the best she could to prepare her.

It is a good thing, considering she comes 5 out of 7 nights thinking of her professor, and his _everything_.

Corporeal punishment isn't forbidden at Hogwarts and that’s good, it is _good_.

Humiliation she is not going to ask about.

Up until her fifth punishment, when she ups the ante and starts to tighten her robes and bend a little lower. She fancies her professor can smell her by the end of it.

He has caught on to her at some point, she knows that much. Now he only has to admit that the bulge in his pants isn't his wand, and she can let her hand have a rest.

***

This is her fifth and last real detention. She will make it the last one, officially, and hopefully off of her record.

Merlin's balls, she hopes these are not on her record.

It's easy to sound meek and obedient, to look at the wall, the floor, anywhere but him really.

Her bum is warm and tingly, and she wants to sit, if only to feel the burn more acutely.

Of course he ruins her plan with one of his own.

 _Legilimens_.

Snape is in her mind, sees what she eats, how high she likes to swing, and observes her sacred ritual of coming the night before exams.

And her teacher/student obsession, as well as her Muggle school uniform she has bought only for that occasion.

She likes the way her tits bounce after she slaps them. She has never noticed that before, nor the size her nipples get after she pinches and pulls them.

She has also never known how much she speaks while masturbating. Severus, Professor, Sir are clear favorites by far, although she does like the word fuck.

Not very original, even while masturbating. Old, reliable Hermione, even on the peak of orgasm.

They can change that. Okay, he can change it. She bets he has a dirty mouth, filthy. He has a filthy mouth, or is it language, vocabulary?

Bugger it all, she is bad at this, isn't she.

He leaves her mind as easily as he has walked in, and she wants to stop him and to push him out at the same time. What she manages is to look at the same stone she stared at before.

"If you are interested in what I saw Miss Granger...If you are truly interested and want to experience it with me, come tonight after dinner at 8 sharp. I will not tolerate tardiness!"

Hermione feels her heart plummet and soar, and she wants to puke.

He is interested. Professor Snape agreed!

She accepts, of course she does.These were her fantasies after all.

***

Her day flies by, and she goes to prepare herself.

What fantasy would Snape want to recreate? Is he going to punish her, to humiliate her? Or maybe he wants her to worship him?

She bathes and epilates everything and cleans all of her orifices, just to be on the safe side.

Hermione chooses her white cotton knickers and goes with her most comfortable shoes.

The dungeons are cold and she wonders how do people even get used to it? Also, why don't they warm up the place, just a tad?

The door, his door, is looming, and Hermione can't help the little thrill of excitement. It begins.

***

"Dear Merlin, can you do anything right?!"

He is shouting, and she shivers. She's seated in the first row and watches as he stands. Hermione straightens her back and places her arms primly in her lap.

"Didn't you hear me Granger? I said, can you do anything right?" There isn't a right answer, she knows, so she keeps her mouth shut and flinches as his arm shoots forward and ends up grabbing her.

"Say, I am sorry professor. I am a good for nothing mudblood, who can't even chop roots in her eighth year."

She repeats the words and her eyes tear up. He won't go easy on her then.

Snape pulls her from her seat and she stumbles after him. "Do you think you deserve punishment Granger? Or do you think you will get away with that, too?"

He's talking as he pushes her forward to his desk and she stumbles on her last step, ends up sprawling on his desk. She pushes his quill and some paper on her way down and wonders how many points will this cost her.

Snape pushes her down until she's effectively lying on his desk amidst the rest of the papers and there's something digging in her stomach, but she doesn't dare to get up.

"That's ten more, mudblood."

The cold races up her spine as he vanishes her robes and she ends up in her uniform.

Snape flips her skirt up and takes one look at her knickers and laughs. "Wet already? God, you're desperate."

Hermione flushes and closes her eyes on the first hit.

Her professor is smacking her bum until she starts to squirm and can feel her own excitement seeping through.

"Miss Granger do you _need_ anything?" He stops hitting her and she answers, stuttering a quiet, "No," as he lands three hard smacks, one right after another.

She tries to be still.

He stops somewhere around twenty, maybe thirty, and she feels almost desperate enough to ask, but keeps quiet.

"Did you learn you lesson, Miss Granger."

_What do I say? What?_

"N-no professor – I am good for nothing mudblood, who deserves it. I deserve it." Rationally she knows it isn't true, but Merlin does it feel right to say it. She hopes he won't stop.

"Very well, five more Miss Granger."

She waits, and waits, but he doesn't hit her. She wonders if he's rethinking the whole thing. Maybe he doesn't want to get dirty. Maybe he doesn't want to –

Smack.

She jumps a little, startled. Her pussy is flushed and red and leaking, and he hit her _there_. 

"Do you deserve that, Miss Granger?"

Her answer is a quiet moan, her toes curl as he smacks her two more times in a row. One of the hits landing on her clit.

 _Four, five, six_. She can't remember being so wet.

"Do you enjoy that? Do you feel good?"

She can only writhe as he hits her. She jolts as he presses against her clit and pushes back.

"My, my, I think the mudblood enjoys it."

Hermione nods and jolts in pleasure as he hits her again.

She feels his palms sliding up and down her legs, over her bum. She hears him breath in and shakes in anticipation.

She feels him bury his face in her crotch, his nose pushing her panties that little bit in.

Hermione pants and he stays there. _Smack_.

"That settles it. This pussy needs some training." He slides his fingers under her knickers and starts teasing her. "Oh, and Granger. Get up."

She pushes herself up on her trembling hands and waits for instructions. "Turn around. Yes, that's good. I want you to look right ahead, do you hear me. Look right ahead and keep quiet."

He starts rearranging her attire.

Her blouse vanishes along with her skirt and she's standing only in her underwear and her sensible shoes.

Hermione feels his hands as they slip inside of her bra and pull her tits out. He pinches her nipples until it hurts, then stops and repeats.

She's looking at the wall at the back of the classroom.

"Now, away with these." His hands are sliding down her knickers, and she lets him lift her legs one after another, makes her step out of them. "Open your legs, wider. I want to see your cunt."

She does as she's asked.

Snape starts to, inspect her. There's no other word for it. He's checking her clit, then pinches it, hums at himself when she tenses. His fingers spread her open as he looks inside.

His fingers are next, he pushes and prods. "At least you're hairless."

He hits her hip and gets up. Circles her and stops in front of her.

"Do you want to come." She looks straight ahead, at his throat. He swallows. "Do you want me to make you come?" She nods. "Speak."

"Yes, professor. Please, sir, make me come."

"Colour?"

"Green."

He smacks on of her breast. "You can look at your tits now." He slaps her again.

_Smack. Smack._

He pulls her nipples until she has to lean forward to ease the tension and then squeezes.

Hermione moans and grabs at his arms just to steady herself. Her legs tremble so hard she thinks she might fall.

She pants, still lost in the feeling when he speaks. "Don't ever touch me again, unless I've permitted it."

Hermione nods and looks meekly down at her feet. "Now take something and shove it inside of your cunt."

Her head snaps up. _What?_

"I repeat, find something that can fit inside of your cunt and fuck yourself with it. Now!"

Snape sits on one of the desks as Hermione looks around. There are so many things and none of them safe or appropriate.

She sees one of the test tubes he gave her for her chopping, and picks it up.

It's cold and smooth and feels so strange, unnatural, but she squats and manages to barely push the tip in. She tries to fit more, but her muscles aren't cooperating. She's too nervous.

"You can't even fuck your whorehole, can you?"

Snape shakes his head in disappointment and comes to her. He takes the tube and mutters something. She sees the tube filling itself and becoming a dildo.

"One more cock for your hungry hole, mudblood. Now, open up."

She goggles as she feels the dildo slide in, and wonders why she couldn't do it on her own.

He starts to fuck her, slow and easy.

Hermione can't lean anywhere, least of all on him, but her legs are trembling violently. She thinks she might disintegrate into atoms.

He whispers to her.

He speaks of all the ways he will have her, of all the cocks she'll take. Snape asks her if she likes a girl now and then, "because there is enough pussy in Slytherin's common room to keep you occupied for a month."

_Or my hands, do you like my hands Miss Granger? Can I spank an orgasm out of you? I think I'll try._

He speaks and fucks, and speaks and fucks.

God, she can't stand- "P-p-please sir. Can I come? I need to come. Please, please, pleas – "

He whispers a quiet, "Come," in her ear, and twists the dildo just the right way.

Hermione orgasms so hard her legs do give out on her, but he's there to catch her.

The next minutes are somewhat murky, but Hermione ends up sitting on his lap with her head tucked under his chin, and it feels glorious.

She feels glorious.

They are doing this again.

They most certainly are.

**Author's Note:**

> Please show your appreciation for the author here, or on [LIVEJOURNAL](http://hp-crossgenfest.livejournal.com/38763.html)! ♥


End file.
